Na sua estante
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: song da música Na sua estante da Pitty; Olhou novamente os dois rindo, se olhando apaixonadamente, não tinha um segundo que não estavam se tocando de algum jeito, isso a machucava tanto.


**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Sinopse: Mas o que não sabiam era que ela era a garota errada.**

**Sempre iria ser a garota errada, mas ninguém enxergava. Nem mesmo ele.**

Ela estava mais uma vez olhando ambos com aquele olhar perdido, estavam tão felizes juntos sorridentes.

Ele sorria de algo que ela dizia em seu ouvido, ela também sorria.

Mas a morena apenas os fitava com o olhar magoado.

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**__**  
><strong>__**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar. **_

Não eram mais os amigos de sempre desde o dia que o moreno havia contado seu sonho de construir uma família do lado de Ginny.

Ela o amava e depois de todo esse tempo de esperança que um dia ele a enxergasse com outros olhos além de melhor amiga, acabara nesse dia.

_**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo,**__**  
><strong>__**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

Ele estava aos poucos se afastando dela, e ela dele, mas eram motivos tão distintos; ela se afastava por amá-lo e ele por estar namorando a ruiva que costumava chamar de melhor amiga.

_**Você está saindo da minha vida**__**  
><strong>__**E parece que vai demorar**_

_**Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias**_

Sabia que ele a achava não muito normal por ela não querer namorar ninguém, e por dar mais atenção ao trabalho do que aos amigos e aos "namorados".

_**Você acha que eu sou louca**__**  
><strong>__**Mas tudo vai se encaixar**_

Aproveitava cada segundo ao lado dele, antes quando estavam em Hogwarts eram horas conversando, rindo, chorando juntos, e agora tinha que se contentar com míseros segundos.

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**__**  
><strong>__**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

Olhou novamente os dois rindo, se olhando apaixonadamente, não tinha um segundo que não estavam se tocando de algum jeito, isso a machucava tanto.

Ela sabia que ele estava errando que ela era a garota perfeita para ele, não Ginny.

-x

Ele olhou para Ginny e sorriram. Todos ali viam os olhares apaixonados dele para com ela.

Mas o que não sabiam era que ela era a garota errada.

Sempre iria ser a garota errada, mas ninguém enxergava. Nem mesmo ele.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**__**  
><strong>__**Em outros timbres, outros risos**__**  
><strong>__**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**__**  
><strong>__**Só você não viu**_

Ele sorrira com as palavras que a ruiva dizia, mas era um sorriso forçado ele não achava graça nas coisas que ela dizia a sua voz não era harmoniosa como a de sua melhor amiga e seu sorriso era tão superficial, não era igual de Hermione que era angelical.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**__**  
><strong>__**Em outros timbres, outros risos**__**  
><strong>__**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**__**  
><strong>__**Só você não viu**__**  
><strong>_

_**-x**_

Ela o olhou novamente e seu olhar cruzou com o dele, sorriu e levantou a taça brindando ao noivado dele com Gina, mas foi sem palavras apenas com o olhar, pois era assim que se comunicavam a maioria das vezes, ele fez o mesmo e sorriu.

Ela sorriu falsamente, nunca havia dado um sorriso tão falso em sua vida.

Bebeu o resto do champagne da taça e colocou na mesa, saindo da vista de todos os convidados do local, para desaparatar. Não agüentaria ficar ali mais um segundo, sua dose de fingimento tinha esgotado aquele dia, estava cansada de dar sorrisos falsos, se continuasse ali com o tempo iriam perceber seu sorriso falso, e não queria isso.

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver, só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
>Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam<br>E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar**_

Sabia que uma hora a dor iria passar restando apenas a saudade, e dando espaço para gostar de outras pessoas mesmo que sempre amasse Harry Potter.


End file.
